1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, method, and program, and particularly to an information processing device, method, and program, suitable for applying to a device for providing contents to other devices so as to efficiently provide contents, as well as preventing excessive load on the device for providing contents to other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, purchase of various goods over networks (i.e., performing procedures for such purchase) is becoming commonplace due to wide use of networks such as the Internet and the like. Various goods can be purchased on the network, including non-material goods, not to mention material goods. The non-material goods include music data, image data, and the like, for example.
Services available for the non-material goods include rental thereof, not to mention to purchase. In either case, the user can purchase desired content data such as music data, image data, or the like, on a home computer or the like without going to a music shop which deals in compact disks and the like on which the content data has been recorded, or a music rental shop which provides compact disks or the like.
In the event that the user purchases desired content data via the network, first, the user accesses a site which deals in the content data via the network, following which the user performs procedures such as input of predetermined information following instructions from the site, for example, whereby the procedures are performed for purchase of the content data.
Upon such procedures for purchase of the content data being completed, the content data is downloaded from the site to the device on the user side through the network.